Doubly Avenged
by Woodrow Graham Kenobi-Rimmer
Summary: Semi-crack fic. Buffy/Avengers crossover fic. Multiple pairings. AU. Buffy has a girls night sometime after season 7. Of course something demony happens. An ancient alien artifact falls into the slayer's hands and is accidentally triggered. They awaken in Stark tower with new powers, skills, weapons and costumes. Magic, chaos and silliness ensues. Better summary inside.


Semi-crack fic. Buffy the Vampire Slayer/The Avengers crossover fiction. Multiple pairings. Magic and science.

Buffy has a girls night sometime after season 7, but Anya and Cordelia didn't die. Of course something demony happens. What is actually an ancient alien artifact falls into the slayer's hands and is accidentally triggered. They awaken in Stark tower with additional skills and/or powers, outfits and objects that are not their own. They are in an alternate universe and have imprinted off of The Avengers and Loki, who were on their way to return Thor, Loki and the tesseract to Asgard. Each individual can only get so far from the person they imprinted on...it's going to get hectic, and probably silly.

Joss Whedon is my role model. Loves his work muchly.

* * *

**Doubly Avenged**

* * *

Featuring the New Superheroes:

Captain Slaymerica

Hulkette

Black Widower

Iron Woman

She–Thor

Raveneye

Lady

* * *

Buffy was already regretting her little plan to host a 'girl's night' in Sunnydale...maybe it was just too soon. They'd all been through a lot in the past few years. It might be too much to ask to expect her friends just act like normal single young woman again. Also, Cordelia since recovering from her coma seemed to be more like the Cordy from highschool again. She wasn't as bad as that maybe, but she had shrunk down to her pre-demon pregnancy weight and gotten back into fashion full force. Her and Anya were currently whispering to each other and looking mischevious, casting not-good glances in Dawn and Willow's direction as if they had an evil plan. They probably did. Anya was eons better than she had been when she was with Xander, but still had some very uncool demon tendencies. Faith was ignoring everyone while she danced, trying to keep up with Buffy's far classier moves. Andrew had been counted as a 'girl' and was heartily enjoying his escape from the watcher world. He and Dawn were good friends and they were scoping out cute guys. Willow was by the bar chatting up some shy woman from out of town.

It really depressed Buffy sometimes that none of them had been able to keep long term relationships. Spike, Angel, Kennedy, Wood and Xander...all history now. Blip. Gone. She wondered if she'd spread her lack of luck in love to her friends like a disease.

The song ended and Buffy surveyed the club for suspicious activity out of habit. Cleveland's Hellmouth didn't seem to be quite as insane as the one in Sunnydale had been. She shouldn't have looked damnit! Vampire. Ugh.

Buffy followed the bloodsucker and her unsuspecting victim into the back alley. The female vamp had pushed the young male into the back of the building and had her back to the slayer. Perfect.

Buffy flipped through the air and drove the stake through her back with expert precision.

"Surprise batface!" The vampire 'poofed' into dust and the man screamed and ran off into the night.

"I have no idea why I ever expect a thank you."

"Me either." Faith had followed her out, more out of boredom than concern. "People are assholes Buffy, if you hadn't noticed."

Andrew came running out, stake in hand and his face fell as he saw that he had missed the encounter. "Awe! I always miss the slay!"

Dawn chuckled behind him. "Santa doesn't appreciate that kind of behavior from his elves Andrew."

Andrew narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever Dawn! That joke barely makes any sense anyway."

"I thought it was pretty funny." Willow chimed in.

Buffy rolled her eyes. Everyone always had to follow her.

"Buffy, you should really make their deaths more slow and painful, I always miss the best part." Anya looked disappointed as she hugged herself. It wasn't very cold but it was a clear night with a breeze and the temperature was dropping.

"I think it's sad that we still run out here like cats out of hell whenever Buffy has to snuff a vamp. How desperate is_ that_?" Cordelia was mildly disturbed by Anya's statement and stepped away from her a few feet.

"Uh...Cordy? I think it's 'bats out of hell'..." Willow corrected but inside she had to admit that the cat imagery was far more frightening.

"Whatever." Cordy was the last to speak as they all hushed, noticing that Buffy had gone rigid.

Buffy saw something further down the alley. A kind of glowing...and strange figures. It's just some homeless people gathered around a fire, she tried to tell herself. But in her life it was never that simple.

"Guys...I see something fishy. Faith, Willow, back me up. Everyone else, I want you to wait fifteen seconds and follow."

Buffy didn't wait for them to respond before making her sneaky way. Why did these things always happen when she wore a long dress? She ripped it up the side as she walked, making out the figures better now; and they were very demony indeed. They had tusks and drool and large buggy eyes...and they were far larger than they had seemed further away. They were gathered around some kind of object that was glowing. There was a strange hum in the air and glow seemed to be intensifying. This could mean nothing good.

"Sorry boys, girls, disgusting troll things...party's over. " Buffy jumped into slayer attack mode, getting into a lengthy confrontation with the largest of the group. He was swinging something that looked very sharp and ouchy and she was having to employ all her dodging moves before ripping it out of his huge paws, ramming it upwards through his skull, backflipping out of the way and watching him fall limply forward from the other side.

She could hear Willow casting and saw another beastie was already down thanks to Faith. Andrew, Cordelia and Anya were ganging up on one and Dawn had gone to help out Faith...mostly by acting as bait as far as Buffy could tell, but the kid tried.

There were still plenty left and Buffy was quickly back in action. It wasn't their most difficult battle by any stretch but it lasted at least three minutes and all but Faith and Buffy were breathing pretty hard by the end.

"What do you think they were up to?" Buffy asked, her brow furrowed as she stared at the glowing metallic object with her hands on her hips.

"It seemed to be some kind of religious ceremony we interrupted. The hum stopped...I think it was a kind of chant." Willow volunteered.

Buffy walked closer the object. At closer glance it was egg shaped and there were occasional ripples along its surface.

"It's so beautiful..." Dawn had stepped closer as well, her head cocked to the side.

"Um, guys...it's still getting brighter. Maybe we shouldn't go all Planet of the Apes on it just yet." Andrew's anxiety was evident in his voice.

"Yeah ya'll the geek has a point. We don't know jackshit about that thing." Faith hated to agree with Andrew, but this time he was on the money.

"I vote we do a synchronized skedaddle back to the club and do some research. All in favor say aye!" Cordelia's suggestion was met with silence and one nervous nod from Willow. "Or not..."

"I think she's going to touch it!" Anya said, excitement in her voice.

Buffy had lunged to grab Dawn, but not quick enough. The teen's fingers brushed the device and there was a shrill deafening noise and then the Scoobies observed no more.

* * *

Buffy awoke on the floor in a very classy bedroom. Someone was speaking to her. She sat up and abruptly stood up, swaying slightly from some disorientation.

"Ma'm? Ma'm? Are you alright? Do you want me to get you some water or something? I don't know how you got here, but it didn't look like it was much fun."

"No, I'm fine. An explanation would be super though...sir." Buffy was restraining to-the-point warrior Buffy because for whatever reason it did seem that she was the one intruding in this situation.

"I really don't know. I came into get my jacket and here you were, lying on the floor knocked out and wearing what looks a gosh-darn awful lot like my uniform...pardon the language."

"Hunh?" Buffy said. "What're you talking about, I—

She caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror and felt her jaw drop to the floor. She was wearing an atrocious skintight jumpsuit complete with mask, clearly inspired by the American flag. She liked flashy outfits, but this was just too much...

"And there's a shield just like mine on the bed. Forgive me lady if I'm not feeling especially trusting at the moment."

"_You_ don't trust _me_? For all I know you're some sicko who brought me back here and dressed me in your own sick fantasy outfit that only a...sick person would like."

The man's cheeks looked a little pink now. "Listen ma'm, I want to get this sorted out as much as you do. I don't want to argue. Just let me talk to a friend of mine. This might be what he considers a joke; I don't much approve of his sense of humor."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Fine. Don't try anything though bucko."

Buffy watched as the rather good-looking man touched his hand to his ear.

"Tony. This is Steve. This is working isn't it? Okay, good. Could you explain to me please why there is a young woman wearing my uniform in my bedroom? ..._What_? Sexual exploits? That is disgusting I wouldn't...what? Why?... Really? You're kidding me?! Should I come up?... Are you sure? Alright."

The man's eyes seemed to narrow as he turned to look at Buffy again. "You didn't come here alone, did you?

Buffy had looked out the window while listening in...it was a really long way down. "Maybe?" Was her response, which he didn't seem to like at all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Not compatible or canon for either Avengers or Buffy comics. Just because the 'girls' imprint on someone does not _necessarily_ mean that is my intended pairing. I'm writing this to be humorous and to amuse myself, not so much for high quality. As far as depth, mood and rating level, those are all subject to change. I am writing this purely for fun and I intend to keep it as one I don't fret over. Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
